


Once Upon A Long Time Ago

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lance Sisters - Freeform, Other, Pre gambit, RIP Laurel Lance, Sara misses snart too, happiness, i miss laurel, im pretty sure this violates time laws but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Sara goes back in time and spends some time with Laurel before the time of the Gambit, the League, Black Canaries, and when things were just easier in general.





	Once Upon A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I'm right around the end of season 4 of Arrow, and still missing Laurel SO MUCH!! I guess this is kinda fluffy, but yeesh. "11:59" and "Canary Cry" were pretty brutal.

Once upon two lifetimes ago Sara had a fun, simple, and safe life. She was back there now, and despite all the laws of time, she was spending time with her sister. 

 

It was a year after Sara had found out about Laurel's death, and no matter how much the rest of the Legends team tried to convince her not to, she had gone back in time to before the Gambit, the League, Black Canaries, and time travel. Easier days. Peaceful days. Safe days.

 

Out in the woods the two young woman laughed together and the younger almost burst into tears at the beautiful sound she thought she would never hear again. 

 

"C'mon, Sara," Laurel laughed as she ran ahead on the trail. She stopped seeing her sister's hesitance. "What's wrong, Sis?" 

 

Sara knew she couldn't tell Laurel the truth about the future. What would happen when she and Ollie went out on the Gambit, where she would be for years, and how their city would become a crime zone. That Tommy would die. And Moira and Robert would die. And that she and Ollie wouldn't work out. And Sara would then die, and be resurrected. And Thea would nearly die, then be resurrected, only to fall back into a coma and nearly die again. And then Sara would go off through time to save the future of the world, and when she returned Laurel would be dead. None of that could be said out loud. Not in this time period.

 

So instead Sara gave a mischievous smile and laughed. "Just a little distracted."

 

"There's a guy, isn't there?" Laurel smiled and walked back to her sister.

 

Laurel's assumption took Sara by surprise, and before she realized it her mind associated "a guy" with Leonard. Leonard had been dead for a year in real time as well, but for some reason she couldn't let him go. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah, there is."

 

Laurel squealed and gave Sara a small side hug. "Who is it?"

 

"No one you know, but his name is Leonard. I met him on a little trip." She decided to leave out the part where he was a former crook, and that she really met him on a time ship, and that he gave his life while on a quest to save the world from an immortal psychopath. Also the part where an evil version of him killed several of her team members in the past year. That wasn't quite important in this time period. 

 

"That's great, Sara. I'm really happy for you." Laurel paused for a moment. "Is he a good guy? Not anymore of those eff-boys you used to date?"

 

"No, nothing like them. He's great."

 

"That's good. You deserve the best."

 

Sara blinked back tears. "So do you, Sis." You deserved better than what happened to you.

 

The older Lance grinned. "Race you to the top of the mountain."

 

"You're on."

 

They laughed and ran as fast as they could up the path, Sara beating Laurel by a lot, since she had still undergone her League training and Laurel had not yet become the Black Canary. 

 

Once upon a time this was Sara's life. And even if it was just for a little while, she was going to make the very most of the time she had with her sister. Those moments were only of the past. And the whole future was ahead, whether Laurel was in it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Laurel Lance


End file.
